Fin
Introduction Fin is a former Slave and World Government Test Subject. Fin is a man made Fishman, do to having Fishman body parts forced inside him from the Government experiments he went through. Fin later escaped the Government lab, after his escape from the Government lab he was hunted down by Lee R. Patton. Fin then was forced to join the "Titan" marine crew for his own safety by Lee R. Patton and is currently a Lieutenant. Appearance Fin is a short teenager with dark blue hair. At first Fin looks like a normal teenager but his not, Fin's right arm, and both legs are Fishman body parts with a light blue color to them. Fin also has some Fishman organs inside him but only two are know the first is his right eye and the second is a pair of gills on both his shoulders. Fin normal wears a eye patch on his right eye and a glove on his right hand to hind his Fishman body parts, he also wears a white shirt with gray pants and a black pair of no lace shoes. Fin's marine coat is gray on the outside with orange on the inside. Fin always has a chain around his pants like a belt with a hook and a weight at the ends that he keeps in his back pockets. Personality Fin acts like a loud mouth teen most of the time and hates to be bossed around by people, this mostly do to the fact Fin was born a slave and never had a say in his live until he joined the "Titan" Marine crew. Fin hates being looked down on or looked at like a freak, he gets along with Ban Glasgow the best and looks to him as a father. (but will ever say it.) Fin is shown to like fighting and well pick a fight with anybody. Fin is scared of doctors do to the experiments he when though, he also hates world nobles and is not scared to attack them. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Fin has good hand to hand combat skills do to the fact he would be forced to fight to the death many times as a slave. His skills are a mix of the basics of Newkama Kenpo, Fishman Karate and other unnamed Styles that he learned from other slaves in Mariejois. He is currently learning Rokushiki from Lee R. Patton and being shown how to control his beast like instincts by Ban Glasgow. Fin uses a self made Style called Neo Combat which is a mix of the many different fighting styles Fin knows. Physical Strength Fin's physical strength is that of a Fishman thanks to the body parts, his left arm (his normal arm) is shown to be even stronger then his right (his Fishman arm) as he can hit harder with the left. Agility Fin's speed on land is good as he can out run normal people with little effort, But his underwater speed is were his speed is best as he can swim as fast if not faster then a Fishman. Endurance Fin's level for pain is ungodly to say the least as he was able to survive many surgeries without being drugged as the doctor's believed if the person died then they were a bed subject to begin with. Do to this Fin can survive attacks that would kill a normal person many times over. Weapons Fin's weapon of choice is a chain that has a hook at one end and a weight on the other. Chain Master Fin is a master with a chain as he can fight with it at any range he has to, he can even fight with it when his back is turned to the enemy. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Fin knows the basics of this haki. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Fin knows the basics of this haki. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Fin can't use this haki, but knows the facts about it. Relationships Crew Vice Admiral Lee R. Patton Rear Admiral Martha Patton Commodore Ban Glasgow Commander Lack Rose Heartsong Nameless D. Knight Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Fin was born in Mariejois as a slave and was raised there as one. At the age of five Fin was forced to kill another person for the first time in a fight to the death with another slave and late began learning the basics of Newkama Kenpo, Fishman Karate and many other Styles from other slaves in Mariejois. He later become a top class fighter and was forced to fight in the Death Dome for many years. Later at the age of 13 Fin seen his mother shot and killed by a World Noble, Fin then killed the Noble the same day a year later. On the day Fin killed the Noble, Doctor Vegapunk happened to be there giving reports, the Dr. then told the nobles he could use Fin as a test subject and show him a fate worse then death. After that Fin was locked up in a Government lab and used as test subject for three years, until he a escaped at the age of 17. He was hunted down a few days later by Lee R. Patton and was forced to join the "Titan" Marine crew for his own safety. Fin later at the age of 18 would be given the rank of Lieutenant. Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Marine Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Human Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Former Slave Category:Martial Artist Category:Battle125 Category:Chain Weapon User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User